Run Ed Run
"Run Ed Run" is the 20th episode of Season 5 and the 122nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah and Jimmy try to get the front seats to the bus so they can have first dibs on the Jawbreakers at the Jawbreaker Factory. Plot It's morning in the Cul-de-Sac, and the Eds are preparing for a field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory. Eddy and Edd try to enlarge their pockets to carry plenty of jawbreakers and Eddy is determined to get the front seats on the bus. Unfortunately, Sarah and Jimmy want the front seats for themselves, even trying to persuade Bus Monitor Ed, who controls where the kids sit on the bus, into giving the seats to them. Unfortunately, nosy Eddy hears and stops them, but Sarah is not giving up just yet, and her manipulative mind formulates a plan to get the front seats, and she manages to trick Ed into thinking that the sky is falling. Ed takes shelter under the kitchen table and refuses to come out and holds up Eddy and Edd, who cannot convince him otherwise. Finally, the shenanigans that were at first designed to get Ed to come out from underneath the table don't succeed and they make the Eds late for their field trip, and to the front seats of the bus. The boys try to catch up with the bus and to get Sarah and Jimmy out of the front seats but don't succeed. The next thing the Eds know is that they're blasting off into the sky, but instead of flying into space, the boys hit the sky, and a piece of it falls off, revealing a static background. The shocked Eds stare in awe, and finally Edd sweeps up the broken piece of sky. Sarah and Jimmy come back from their field trip. Sarah has grown very fat as a result of eating too many jawbreakers, and she rolled into Ed and Jimmy with her huge body. The ending isn't too pretty for Eddy, as the screen fades to green, not black due to Sarah throwing up on him. Storyboard This episode was storyboarded by Steve Le Couilliard and Simon Piniel. In the storyboard shown, Ed, Edd and Eddy are chasing after the school bus to get to the Jawbreaker factory. This shows shots 135 to 150, which is near the end of the episode before the Eds are propelled into the air and collide with the sky. *The storyboard. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': hearing Sarah's devious plan ''"Sarah, that's so devilish. I love it!" ---- *'Ed': ''panicking "Duck! Hide! Retreat! The sky is falling! The sky is falling, Eddy! It hit me on the head! It did." Eddy: so impressed by Ed's bump ''"You're probably just growing a brain, Lumpy." ---- *'Edd': ''rump-first towards the ceiling as his pocket has a balloon "Curse this small stature of mine." ---- *'Edd': they hit the sky, it creaks and camera position shifts ''"We hit the sky?!" ''pause "This is impossible!" piece of the sky falls down Eddy: "Ed was right! The sky is falling!" Ed: sarcastically "Thank you very much." ---- *'Ed': Sarah so stuffed with jawbreakers that she can barely move "Sarah's face is being devoured by the sky!" Edd: "One anomaly at a time, please." ---- *'Ed': panicking "My doom room will protect us!" dealing cards "Go Fish? panicking "Perhaps some tasty rations! There's enough food to support three lives for-" the refrigerator and freezer to find it empty "Go Fish?" Eddy: "You'll be playing with fish with my foot if I miss that field trip!" Ed: for Eddy "You can't eat jawbreakers if the sky kills you, Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': arrived on the bus after Sarah and Jimmy, feeling disappointed "Wouldn't you know it, Plank?" excited "We get the bumpity bump back seats! Woo hoo hoo!" Trivia * The plot of this episode is similar to that of the fairy tale Chicken Little. *Edd's "Toomey Tron" watch is named after Cory Toomey, who is a props and character designer on the show. The "Toomey Tron" also appears in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw." *See the name on the school bus's license plate? AKA 4! *Did you catch all the Peach Creek stores again? There's AKA Shoes, Danny's Meat Shop, and Wootie's cafe where today's special is apparently bran! Yummy! And don't forget the sign for motorists leaving Peach Creek - "Bye Bye, Come Again." *Wootie's Cafe is named after storyboard artist James "Wootie" Wooton. *When the Eds are flying in the air, Edd's hat swells up like a balloon and some of his head can be seen, but not much. Is that what's under Edd's hat, Edd's bald spot? Maybe animation oversight, maybe not. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he says "Well don't blame me, I didn't write this script." The fourth wall is also broken - literally - when the Eds are catapulted into the sky and reveal the TV static, similar to the end of the theme song. *The title of this episode is a reference to a well-known quote from the movie Forrest Gump: "Run Forrest run!" *This is one of the few episodes where Sarah is (for a period of time) nice to Ed, but it was just so she could obtain the front seats of the bus. *'Goof': The name of the school bus that the kids use to go to school has Peach Creek H.S. which is high school instead of Jr. High. *This marks the third appearance of the Eddy's Rocket Car Helmet. It first appeared in "Ready, Set... Ed!" and appeared again in "In Like Ed." *It was unknown why Ed was chosen to be the bus monitor. *This is the 21st time Kevin is absent. *This is the 12th time Rolf is absent. *This is the 27th time Nazz is absent. *This is the 88th time Lee and Marie don't appear. *This is the 87th time May doesn't appear. *This is the fourth episode where Jonny gets his head stuck in something (the others are "Rent-a-Ed", "Dim Lit Ed" and "See No Ed"). It was shown in "See No Ed" that he gets stuck in trees regularly. It is unknown how he gets stuck so often, but it has happened so often that it's become a running gag. It is also unknown how he eventually gets down. *This episode marks the second time Sarah has become obese. The first time was in [Stop, Look and Ed]. Jimmy has obesity for the third time in the series. The first time was in Stop, Look and Ed and the second time was [One size fits Ed]. Gallery ATIEE.png|Eddy's tears of happiness. ATIE.png|Double D, struggling to blow a balloon. Uhhh.JPG|You see that tail? It used to be his monobrow. ATIEEEE.png|Eddy's oversized pocket. Jawbreaker factory.jpg|The Jawbreaker Factory from afar... Jawbreaker factory 2.jpg|...and up close. ASDASPL.png|The static in the background. 2nd Untitled picture.png|'The Land-Windsurfer'. Video See Also *Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree Category:Episodes Category:Season 5